


An Angel Walks into the Bathroom...

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is taking a shower and Cas walks in on him. Both get quite flustered, but make the best of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Walks into the Bathroom...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when i was half asleep, and i wrote most of it when i was half asleep.

After a hunt and a long drive back to the motel, Dean goes to take a shower while Sam goes out to get some food. Meanwhile, Castiel patiently waits for the Winchesters and relaxes on a bed.

Though after a while, Dean still hasn’t come out of the bathroom and Cas is curious on what is taking him so long. So he stands up and opens the door to the bathroom, freezing when he sees Dean standing there, reaching for a towel. Dean looks at him shocked, and quickly covers his crotch with his hands.

“Dude!” Dean shouts, face flushing red. “You need to knock before you enter!” Cas continues to stare at Dean, eyes slowly roaming his body and taking in every inch of his muscular figure. The angel moves toward Dean without thinking, causing the hunter to stumble back into the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Cas mutters awkwardly, looking down at the floor. His eyes flicker back up to Dean’s face, and he steps closer. “I should have knocked.” Castiel gently cups Dean’s jaw in his hand, leaning forward and touching their foreheads together. And before Dean knows what he’s doing, he’s closed the gap between them, kissing Castiel feverishly. The angel quickly responds, moving his lips against Dean’s, shifting his hand to grasp the hunter’s waist. Dean quickly breaks the kiss, nearly slamming his head against the wall. 

“I don’t know why I did that. Sorry,” Dean mutters awkwardly, attempting to slip out of Cas’s hold. Castiel pins Dean against the wall, aggressively kissing him and effectively shocking the hell out of the other man.

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry,” Cas nearly growls after pulling away. The angel kisses along Dean’s jawline, down his neck (nipping a little too), and slowly down his torso to his semi-hard cock. Dean inhales sharply as Castiel’s breath ghosts over his dick. Cas drags his tongue along the underside of Dean’s shaft before taking his length in his mouth. Dean moans in pleasure as Cas bobs his head in a steady rhythm. Dean leans his head against the wall, panting and moaning out Castiel’s name.

“Oh, damn Cas…” Dean groans, tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair and gently pushing Cas’s head towards him. “Fuck.” Castiel hums in pleasure, causing Dean’s knees to buckle. Cas pulls away from Dean’s length, panting. He stands up and quickly, messily presses his lips to Dean’s, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. Dean slips his tongue into Cas’s mouth and their tongues twist together. Dean’s fingers fumble, removing Castiel’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Cas’s hands run over Dean’s nicely toned torso as Dean pushes the angel’s slacks down and slips a hand around his hard, throbbing cock. Castiel moans into the hunter’s mouth, bucking his hips against him. They break apart, gasping for air.

“Dean,” Cas breathes against the said man’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “I love you.” Dean freezes from the sudden confession.

“You, what?” Dean pants out, barely able to talk, completely distracted by Cas grinding against him and nipping at his ear. Castiel rests his forehead against Dean’s own.

“I love you,” he repeats, smiling. Dean let’s out a light chuckle.

“I love you too.” Castiel slips his shirt off his shoulders and gives Dean another passionate kiss before hooking his arms underneath Dean’s legs and lifting them up. Dean automatically wraps them around the angel’s waist. He lets out a loud moan and clutches Cas’s back as he suddenly slips a finger into Dean’s ass. Castiel slowly moves his finger inside Dean, quickly learning where his prostate is from Dean’s whimpering, and hitting it every time, adding a second finger soon after.

“Cas, just fuck me already!” Dean growls, digging his fingers into the angel’s back. “Stop teasing me!”

“If that is what you want,” Castiel murmurs. Dean nods. Cas removes his fingers from Dean, who whimpers, wanting, needing more of Castiel’s touch. Cas presses his cock against the puckered flesh of Dean’s entrance. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure, I need you, Cas,” the hunter breathes out. The angel gently pushes up into Dean, letting out a long moan. Dean drags his fingers down Cas’s back as the angel’s cock slides completely into him.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks. Dean breathes deeply for a moment, adjusting to the cock inside him, before nodding against Cas’s shoulder. Castiel begins to slowly fuck into Dean, both of them moaning each other’s names. Cas quickens the pace, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock and stroking it. 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean growls, bucking his hips, his hand grabbing Cas’s head and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Cas continues to pound into Dean’s ass, hitting his prostate. “Cas, I’m gonna cum!” Dean’s vision clouds over and he leans into Cas, moaning as he releases his seed across their torsos.

“Dean!” Castiel moans out a few thrusts later, spilling out inside of Dean. He gently lowers them both to the ground. Dean smiles at Cas, faces flushed red.

“Holy shit,” Dean mutters, after placing a quick kiss on Cas’s lips. “Holy shit.”

“I suppose it wasn’t such a bad thing that I didn’t knock after all.”


End file.
